Papikana
Papika, or Papikana, is a new arrival to Rigel Prima. Once a 27 year old researcher and explorer of alternate dimensions as a part of the Flip Flap Organization, a group that explores alternate dimensions and universes through a medium known as Pure Illusion, upon arriving on the world of Rigel Prima, she reverts physically to her 7 year old self. Papika is a magically enhanced human, known as a "magical girl". She gains these powers from a powerful, largely mysterious object called an "Amorphous fragment". Upon transforming, she gains special powers and changes appearance. In this form, she is known as Pure Barrier. However, she cannot achieve her full potential in this form without her partner, Pure Blade, her wife Cocona, whom she was separated from upon arriving on Rigel Prima. Appearance "Papika" (Young Papikana) Papika has long, salmon hair and royal blue eyes. She wears a black sheer catsuit, with green lining on the collar and a white buttons on the torso. It has cutouts in the armpits, waist, and inner thighs. She usually does not wear shoes. On her left ankle is a gold band containing her amorphous fragment. Pure Barrier In her transformed form, Papika has sky blue hair and salmon eyes. She wears a white dress with a halter top with pink lining. She has a black, frilly choker and an orange and yellow butterfly bowtie. Under her dress seems to be a blue gem held on by crossed black threads. She wears long white gloves with pink lining. In her hair is a black butterfly. A similar one also appears on her back, attaching two yellow, wing-like ribbons. She wears a single white stocking on her left leg along with black boots, the right being longer than the left and fading into a gradient. Papikana (Adult) Adult Papikana appears fairly tall and had a curvaceous figure with fair skin, and her hair was relatively shorter. She wore a white long-sleeved turtleneck, a pair of pants, and white shoes. She also occasionally wears a white blouse, beige pants, and a scientist's lab coat, for when she is working in the Flip Flap laboratories. As she has aged, she has taken to wearing glasses for some things. Personality Young Papika is highly energetic and excitable with a thirst for adventure. She has little fear, speeding on her hoverboard and diving into danger with little thought. She was insistent on going into Pure Illusion with Cocona and found great fun in searching for amorphous fragments with her. She can be too reckless, however; in her first adventure with Cocona, she nearly died after insisting on retrieving Cocona's glasses even after Cocona begged her to escape. She can be pushy and stubborn, refusing to relent when chasing Cocona around the school and trying to convince her to go on adventures. She has little understanding of personal boundaries, oblivious to Cocona's discomfort at her forwardness. As she got older she became more reliable and understood these things more. As she progressed in her early adventures with Cocona, she became less pushy and became better at teamwork, with both her and their mutual friend Yayaka. The mainstay of her personality throughout the years has been the unfaltering, unending love for Cocona. What started as immediate attraction when they first met at seven years old, quickly turned to infatuation and then love. History See Flip Flappers. After the events of the show, Papikana, Cocona, Doctor Salt, and the rest of the Flip Flap Organization moved from searching for amorphous fragments to solve their problems and began studying Pure Illusion instead, finding it as a portal to different universes and dimensions. As the years passed, Flip Flap became one of the leading institutions for multidimensional research and travel. Using the power of the amorphous fragments to transform people into powerful "magical girls", they braved the dangers of Pure Illusion and discovered new worlds, technology, and other scientific advancements. Throughout their middle and high school years, Papikana and Cocona continued to establish their bond. Except for a small falling out in the middle of high school, they were inseparable, in part because of their jobs at Flip Flap and their need to be together to fully use their paired magical girl powers. At eighteen years old, after they graduated from high school, they got married. Their union only improved their magical abilities, and for another nine years they continued to dive into Pure Illusion on behalf of Flip Flap. That only stopped when, on one mission, things went horribly wrong and Papikana became trapped in the supposed Pure Illusion world of Rigel Prima, separated from Cocona and reverted back to her seven year old self. She currently retains her adult memories and personality, though the reversion has slowly started to take those away. Powers/Skills Papikana's main power comes from her ability to use the amorphous fragment in the golden band around her left ankle to transform into a "magical girl" known as Pure Barrier. In her transformed state, Papika gains multiple special abilities. She can summon a shield-like weapon. This appears as two white protrusions on her shoulders covered in rainbow scales. It also gives her large white gauntlets. The shields can be expanded and manipulated. Papika is also able to weaponize large, blue orbs of unknown liquid (perhaps water) that can trap people or be used as ammo that will explode on contact. She uses an attack rapidly throwing these known as "Papika Hundred Raging Waves." In her transformed state, Papika gains super strength, super speed, and flight. Papika also has proficiency riding a surfboard-shaped hoverboard called a "Flightboard". Tumblr oggjl95JyY1vaufk5o1 500.gif|Papika Hundred Raging Waves 18095074 1294983187246225 2256496162854928384 n.jpg|Adult Papikana Pure Barrier.jpeg|Pure Blade (Magical Girl form)